Reading by Firelight
by castingstarlight
Summary: A one shot Delena story, :) set after Elena becomes a vampire… any point in time after that really :)


**Elena sat curled up in the chair across from the couch in the living room in the Salvatore Boarding House.** A hurricane blew outside their windows, blowing debris and harsh rain. So they were stuck indoors, and the power had blinked out of existence a few hours ago. Damon laid on the couch, his legs crossed reading Gone With the Wind for the millionth time. Elena peaked over her book at him, she had been doing this for the last hour, she couldn't even tell where she had read last, she was sure she had reread that page a million times trying to sneak looks at him.

Elena glanced back at her page before glancing back at him. "You know staring is rude, right?" Damon smirked not even looking up from his page.

Elena blushed deep red. "I'm not staring.. you're just…. So quiet I'm trying to make sure you aren't desiccating over there."

Damon shrugged. "I'm fine."

Elena huffed dramatically, she was bored out of her mind.

"You know, Elena, reading was your idea." He pointed out still not looking at her.

"I know, but its so dark in here, Damon, we are reading by firelight." Elena sighed, as she watched the fire dance along his face.

"You would've never survived the 1800's." He pointed out. "We used to do everything by candle light." The corner of his mouth quirked up slightly.

"Yeah that's what you should do, remind your girlfriend that you're an old man." Elena said fighting a smile.

This got his attention and he looked up over his book. "I will have you know that this old man hasn't gotten any complaints before."

Elena smirked slightly, "Well there's a first time for everything, Mr. Salvatore."

"Is that right?" Damon said closing his book.

"Wow you didn't even dog-ear it, this is serious." She mocked.

"You know you have no idea what you're getting into, Elena." He said quietly sitting up.

"I have a little idea." Her smirk had grown to a full-blown smile at that point.

"No." Damon said chuckling darkly. "You don't." Before she could blink he was in front of her staring down at her. He grabbed the book out of her hand and threw it pulling her into his arms.

Elena sucked in her breath slightly when he pulled her against him, and she was suddenly nervous and excited.

He pushed her hair behind her ear. "You better be glad."

"Glad?" Elena raised an eyebrow feeling a chill go down her spine as his breath traveled from her face to her neck.

"Yup."

"But glad about what?"

"Glad that you're you."

Elena's eyebrows came together and she looked at him confused. "okay?"

"Because if you were anyone else you would be in so much trouble. But since you're you… well for some reason I let you get away with things Elena."

Elena laughed loudly. _"You_ let _me _get away with things?"

"Shh." He whispered. "Don't ruin it."

"okay sorry" She whispered in defense.

"But you Elena Gilbert. Damn." Damon shook his head. "You are something else."

Elena stayed quiet looking at him.

"You are…" he leaned down to her and inch from her lip. "You are a huge pain in my ass."

Elena gasped and playfully hit him.

"Hey… Didn't I tell you never to do that again?"

Elena grinned. "Maybe."

Damon scooped her up in his arms and tickled her, kissing her face, ears, neck, and chest, all the while she tried to escape from his tight grip. "Don't bother." He laughed. "I'm older than you, stronger… and so therefore this will be your fate."

Elena was gasping for air. "St..stop Damon."

Damon laughed and nibbled on her neck as his hands stopped tickling her but just started to gently caress her.

Her chest was heaving from all the laughter that burnt in her chest, its amazing how something like laughter can hurt so bad if it is forced. "You suck" She huffed angrily.

"You are just begging for my wrath." Damon nodded bringing his fingers up and wiggling them about a foot away from her.

Elena shook her head. "Nope, that's not it at all… I just.." Elena sighed. "Go ahead and read, I won't bother you,"

Damon smiled slightly and pulled her to the couch with him cuddling her close to him as he brought the book up. He cleared his throat before opening up to chapter twelve and reading allowed. "All wars are sacred,' he said. 'To those who have to fight them. If the people who started wars didn't make them sacred, who would be foolish enough to fight? But, no matter what rallying cries the orators give to the idiots who fight, no matter what noble purposes they assign to wars, there is never but one reason for a war."

Elena looked up at him. "Love?" She asked quietly.

He looked into her brown eyes, studying every move they made and every small glint that the fire enhanced, he looked at the page and saw the word money but looked back at her with a smile. "Yeah." He kissed her forehead. "**Everything always comes back to love**. "


End file.
